Never Kill a Boy on the First Date
| | | | }} | gueststarring = | | | }} | costarring = | | }} | bandname = Velvet Chain | bandmembers = | | | | }}}} }} "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" is the fifth episode of the first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the fifth episode overall. Synopsis The Master reads an ancient prophecy to his minions: :And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come the Anointed, the Master's great warrior. And the Slayer will not know him, will not stop him, and he will lead her into hell. As it is written, so it shall be. Five will die, and from their ashes the Anointed One shall rise. The Brethren of Aurelius shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny. Buffy finally gets a date when sensitive hunk Owen shows an interest in her. To Giles' exasperation, all Buffy can think about is impressing him with an uncharacteristic interest in the American poet Emily Dickinson. In the school cafeteria, Buffy has to fight off Cordelia to sit at one table with Owen, but it is worth it. He asks Buffy out on a date to the Bronze that very evening. However, Giles has found out about the prophecy from the symbol on a ring they found in the cemetery. He is convinced that the Anointed One will rise that night, and so despite Buffy's protests, they spend hours sitting on graves waiting for a vampire to rise. None does, however, and though Giles is certain that his calculations are correct, he calls their stakeless stake-out quits. Buffy rushes to The Bronze, only to see Owen dancing with Cordelia. Crushed, she leaves without trying to talk to him. At the same time, in a van on the way to Sunnydale, a man stands up and begins to lecture the other passengers on God's judgment, quoting prophecies. Suddenly, a vampire walks in front of the bus, causing it to crash. Other vampires swarm the wreck, attacking the passengers, including the religious man. The next morning, Owen asks Buffy out on another date that night and even gives her a pocket-watch so that she doesn't miss it this time. Buffy jumps at the opportunity, while Xander is left to stew in his jealousy. When evening comes, Giles shows up at Buffy's house, waving a newspaper that shows five people died when the van crashed, among them the suspected murderer Andrew Borba, the man who was quoting prophecies. Buffy insists on going to the Bronze, though, so Giles decides to check the Sunnydale Funeral Home himself. Unfortunately, there are vampires present to get the Anointed One, and they trap Giles in a room. Xander and Willow have followed him, though, and run back to The Bronze to get Buffy. There, first Cordelia, then Angel try to come in between Buffy and Owen. Finally, Xander and Willow managed to get her to come to the funeral home by pretending to be a couple that wants to do something daring on a double date. When Buffy figures out what has happened, she tries to dump Owen, but unfortunately, he tags along. Even worse, he is present in the funeral home when Borba rises as a vampire. In the fight, Owen is knocked unconscious. Buffy, angry that he has "killed her date," kills Borba by sliding him into the furnace while still alive, or rather, still undead. The next morning, Owen is extremely excited about what they have been through and wants more—this is what he likes about Buffy, he says, and almost being killed made him feel alive. She realizes that there is no way that she can have a relationship with him; sooner or later, he will get himself killed. With a heavy heart, she breaks up with him. Giles tries to comfort her by telling her what a burden it was for him as a ten-year-old to find out his destiny was to be a Watcher when he would rather have been a fighter pilot or possibly a grocer. Both agree that at least the Master will be unhappy, too, because the Anointed One was destroyed. But in his underground lair, the Master is overjoyed as he welcomes the real Anointed One --- not Borba after all, but a young boy who was on the bus with him. Continuity *After throwing a minion across the room, the Master says "Here endeth the lesson", which is later spoken by Spike"Fool for Love" and Buffy."Showtime" *Buffy and the gang believe they have actually stopped the Anointed One, but they later learn otherwise."Prophecy Girl" *Giles' assertion that he doesn't have an instruction manual is not strictly true: apparently there is a Slayer Handbook, Giles just decided not to use it with Buffy."What's My Line, Part Two" *Cordelia's line when she sees Angel, "Hello, salty goodness!", is repeated when she reverts back to her teenage persona and first sees Angel."Spin the Bottle" *When Cordelia sees Angel, she says "That boy is gonna need some serious oxygen after I'm through with him." However, since Angel is a vampire, he doesn't require oxygen."Angel" *After Buffy learns that she is needed to fight evil at the Sunnydale Funeral Home, she says "Bite Me" in annoyance while glancing at Angel, foreshadowing the fact that Angel is a vampire. *This episode introduces The Anointed One who will later go on to play a major role in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Andrew Borba *Collin the Anointed One *Collin's mother *Cordelia Chase *Principal Bob Flutie *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *The Master *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers *Owen Thurman *Unidentified van driver *Woman on the bus *Vampire who helped attack the bus *Vampire killed by Buffy *Vampire attacked by the Master Organizations and Titles *Order of Aurelius *Scooby Gang *The Slayer *Watcher Species *Human *Vampire Events *Advent of Septus Locations *The Church (Order of Aurelius) *Summers' residence *The Bronze *Sunnydale High **Sunnydale High School library *Mortuary Weapons and Objects *Stake Body Count *Unidentified vampire, dusted by Buffy Summers *Unidentified van driver, drained by the Order of Aurelius *Woman on the bus, drained by the Order of Aurelius *Collin's mother, drained by the Order of Aurelius *Collin, sired by the Order of Aurelius *Andrew Borba, sired by the Order of Aurelius, later killed by Buffy in a crematorium Behind the Scenes Broadcast *"Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" earned itself a Nielsen rating of 2.8 on its original airing."Nielsen Ratings for Buffy's First Season." http://home.insightbb.com/~wahoskem/buffy1.html *It was the 104th most watched show out of all 115 prime time shows of its time; fifth out of the eleven shows from The WB. Pop Culture References *The Master open his book in a way similar to the GateKeeper into "Tales from the Crypt" show. Music *Velvet Chain - "Treason" (Plays while Buffy and Owen dance at The Bronze.) *Velvet Chain - "Strong" (Plays as Buffy and Owen talk at The Bronze.) (Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Album) *3 Day Wheely - "Rotten Apple" (Plays when Buffy spots Owen dancing with another girl.) *Rubber - "Junkie Girl" (Plays when Angel comes into The Bronze looking for Buffy.) *Kim Richey - "Let the Sun Fall Down" (Plays when Buffy breaks up with Owen at the end of the episode.) *Walter Murphy - original score International Titles *'French:' Un premier rendez-vous manqué (A missed first date) *'Portuguese:' Nunca Mate um Garoto no Primeiro Encontro (never kill a boy on the first date) *'Finnish:' Treffit vampyyrin kanssa (Dating a vampire) Quotes References Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes